Boardwalk Empire (TV series)
Boardwalk Empire is an HBO American period crime drama television series starring Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson. The series is set in Atlantic City, New Jersey, during Prohibition. The pilot was directed by Martin Scorsese. Plot Boardwalk Empire begins on the eve of Prohibition. Nucky Thompson is a powerful and connected political figure in Atlantic City, New Jersey, during Prohibition period of the 1920s and 1930s. Nucky acts with historical characters in both his personal and political life, including mobsters, politicians, government agents, and common folk. The show also follows agents in the federal government as they investigate bootlegging and other illegal activities in the area, and the intertwined cover-ups and deals made between the two forces. The final season jumps ahead seven years, to 1931, as Prohibition nears its end. Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Cast Starring *Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson *Michael Pitt as James "Jimmy" Darmody *Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Schroeder *Michael Shannon as Agent Nelson Van Alden *Shea Whigham as Sheriff Elias "Eli" Thompson *Aleksa Palladino as Angela Darmody *Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein *Stephen Graham as Al Capone *Vincent Piazza as Salvatore "Lucky" Luciano *Paz de la Huerta as Lucille "Lucy" Danziger *Michael Kenneth Williams as Albert "Chalky" White *Anthony Laciura as Edward "Eddie" Kessler *Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle *and Dabney Coleman as Commodore Louis Kaestner Guest starring *Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody *Tom Aldredge as Ethan Thompson *Michael Badalucco as Harry Prince *Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio *Danny Burstein as Lolly Steinman *Frank Crudele as James "Big Jim" Colosimo *Edoardo Ballerini as Ignacious D'Alessio *Max Casella as Leo D'Alessio *Dana Ivey as Mrs. McGarry *Peter McRobbie as Supervisor Elliot *Chris Mulkey as Frank Hague *Jack Huston as Richard Harrow *Christopher McDonald as Harry Daugherty *Geoff Pierson as Senator Walter Edge *Josiah Early as Robert Dittrich *Lisa Joyce as Mary Dittrich *Erik Weiner as Agent Eric Sebso *Emily Meade as Pearl *Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky *Stephen DeRosa as Eddie Cantor *Joe Sikora as Hans Schroeder *Pearce Bunting as Bill McCoy *Johnnie Mae as Louanne *Billy Smith as Davey Murdoch Co-starring *Eric Lenox Abrams as Jerome *David Aaron Baker as Bill Fallon *Chris Cenatiempo as Scozione *Peter Claymore as Grey-Haired Man *Robert Clohessy as Ward Boss Jim Neary *Chase Coleman as Billy Winslow *Stephen DeRosa as Eddie Cantor *Lucy and Josie Gallina as Emily Schroeder *Jordan Gelber as Simon *Vince Giordano as Bandleader *Enid Graham as Rose Van Alden *Kevin Henderson as Dr Carl Surran *William Hill as Ward Boss George O'Neill *Mat Hostetler as Agent Keener *Nicholas Julius as Gino *Anna Katarina as Isabelle Jeunet *Virginia Kull as Nan Britton *Al Linea as Matteo D'Alessio *Johnnie Mae as Louanne *Kenn Mann as Postal Worker *Nicholas Martino as Pius D'Alessio *Edward McGinty as Ward Boss Al Boyd *Declan and Rory McTigue as Teddy Schroeder *Tracy Lynn Middendorf as Babette *Adam Mucci as Deputy Halloran *Brady and Connor Noon as Tommy Darmody *Vic Noto as Hearse *Nic Novicki as Carl Heely *Kevin O'Rourke as Edward Bader *Charleigh E. Parker as Lady Jean *Mark Povinelli as Mike Green *Megan Reinking as Annabelle *Jospeh Riccobene as Frankie Yale *Allen Lewis Rickman as George Baxter *John Rue as Mayor Harry Bacharach *Tracy Sallows as Katheryn Bader *Faith Sandberg as Kitty *Kylie and Jodie Sanders as Ruby *Eric Schneider as Sixtus D'Alessio *Frank Shattuck as Charlie Sheridan *Maggie Steele as Odette *Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson *Samuel Taylor as Paddy Ryan *Fiana Tiobin as Mrs. Neary *Barbara Tirrell as Edith Mauer *Louis Vanaria as Lucien D'Alessio *Susan Varon as Madam Regina *Victor Verhaeghe as Ward Boss Damien Fleming *Susan Wands as Mrs. O'Neill *Sean Weil as Liam Category:Boardwalk Empire Category:Browse Category:TV Series